Memorys of before
by elfchick123
Summary: Janeway has sad memorys. (It will get more upbeat in following chapters)


Kathryn Janeway looked around her Ready Room for the last   
time. The crew of Voyager had finally done it. After seven years of   
fighting there way through the Delta Quad, they had made it home.   
A bitter thought crossed through her mind. Well almost all of them.   
About three weeks ago, Seven of Nine had been fed up running   
away from a race they had met called the Curzonity. A brutal race of   
humanoids. Intent on killing all who came through there space. They   
killed their own children and in some cases there own mates. Well,   
the ship was under attack for about the third time in forty-six houres   
and Janeway had called a retreat but Seven had her own ideas. She   
rerouted weapons to Astrometrics and had fired three torpedoes at   
the Curzonity ship. It had been destroyed. Seven of course had been   
thrown in the brig.   
  
About two days later fourteen battle ships had attacked them. Voyager had tried to retreat but there was no wear to go. Finally after twenty minutes of constant attack before the ships had backed of. Sixteen crewmembers had been killed including Tom Paris, B'lanna Torres, Harry Kim, Naomi and Samantha Wildman, and Tuvok. There were also many people hurt, such as Chakotay.   
  
It was only four days after they got married. Caption Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay. They had been on their honeymoon on the holodeck simulation of northern Canada when they were attacked. The two had run out of the holodeck and onto the bridge to find it in runes. After all the dead body had been removed and the clutter cleaned up it hit them what they had lost. All there friends and in many ways there family.  
  
Harry Kim, a dedicated officer who had given his life to protect Naomi from an explosion. He had died in vain because Naomi had also been killed. Tom Paris was also a fine officer who had died in the line of duty. And so had his wife B'lanna Torres. The willful head engineer who had died trying to prevent a warp core breech. She had saved the ship. Tuvok and Samantha were both killed when both their console had blown up. But they had both bravely fought by finding weaknesses on the enemy ship on which could be used during battle. Yes. So many people had died for one reason. Seven of Nine had to be selfish and do what she wanted to do and not what was best for the crew.   
  
Yet after all the hardships, Voyager had made it home in one piece, well nearly one piece. The homecoming was not what they had expected. Right after they had blown up the Borg sphere, they had met eighteen Federation Ships and had been given the news that many more Borg ships were coming through the rift. Voyager had gone to battle once more before going to earth. This was the fight that nearly killed the crew and destroyed the ship.  
  
After houres of shooting Borg and being shot at by the Borg, the cubes had been destroyed at the price of Caption Picard who flew the Enterprise into the last cube right before it would have blown up Voyager. Thank God that they had beamed him off his ship but he later died in the arms of his wife, Beverly Crusher, who had beamed a bored Voyager from one of the escape pods.   
  
After that when they had gotten back to earth, there had been countless debriefing before they had been able to see their families. Kathryn Janeway had remembered the faces of her mom and sister when she had introduced her husband to them. Chakotay had fit right in. Now, three mounts later, the crew was back picking up their belongings before Voyager was decommissioned. Sighing, Kathryn Janeway patted her stomach. She felt that at three months pregnant she was always tired. She had found out about two weeks ago and when she had told Chakotay he had gotten very excited and had kissed her hard and then ran off to tell all there friends.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seven was in a Starfleet jail cell. After being debriefed for houres she had been charged with mutiny and sent to this jail until a court time could be fixed. She didn't mean to kill all those people and when she pleaded with Janeway to help her, the caption had given her such a cold look that it sent chills down her spine. It made Seven mad that Chakotay had left her for the caption but now he would not help her get out of jail. Nether would his wife. Damn them both. Well she was going to get out of there someday and then she would get her revenge on Chakotay and his wife, Kathryn Janeway. Oh yes, she was Seven of Nine and she would someday get revenge. Even if it killed her.  
Chapter 2 coming soon if I get some reviews! 


End file.
